Let's Be Together Forever
by Anime-Gurl411
Summary: A peaceful sleeping Rukia is sleeping on Ichigos bed. A little one shot that I re-did. The story Line is blackoversatin, I dont take any credit.


This story line is based off of blackoversatin's story "let's be together forever" for the anime/manga maid sama. I really liked the story, so I decided to make my own, Bleach one.

* * *

In the Kurosaki clinic, Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting on the uncomfortable hard wood floor of his room, while Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki was sleeping soundly on his bed. Ichigo looked over to the soul reaper lying next to him and smiled. "She's so beautiful," Ichigo thought as he continued to look at her, watching her light breathing and her fingers twitching every so often. He sat up straighter and tilted his head to get a better look at her face, her black raven hair was sprawled out on his bed, her signature bang resting on her forehead, and her little hands balled up into a fist. He soon found himself looking at her soft, smooth pink lips, wishing he could kiss them. He sat there staring at her, wishing he could do something to her, wishing he could be something more than just a friend to her, but, he decided to just watch her peaceful, non-violent face.

"Baka, Ichigo…"

His eyes widened, did she see him, and did she know he was watching her? He looked closer. No. She was still asleep. He bushed a deep scarlet. She was dreaming of him, but of what?

"Baka strawberry…"

He laughed silently, despite the blush in his face. It was an odd thought, having a violent midget dream of you, even though she did call him a baka.

"I…ha…" she started.

He stayed silent and waited for what she would say next. "She's probably going to say 'I hate you' or something like that…" he thought.

"I have… something… to tell… you…" she said softly as her face went from peaceful to regretful in a matter of seconds. He looked down at her in surprise; he was caught off guard by what she said and her facial expression. He reached up and brushed her hair out of her face and watched her some more. He started rubbing her forehead, hopping that he was not the cause of her pain.

"You're too far… how can I… tell you…" A small tear slid down her face.

So it was his fault, a wave of guilt washed over him as he lightly grabbed her tightly clutched and trembling fist. He had brought her this pain, and he wanted to fix it. He wanted to kiss her, let her know that he was there, and that he would listen to what she had to say, whether it was good, or bad.

"Please come back…" her words started to get raspy, tears starting to stream down her face like a down pour of rain in April.

"Rukia," He called out to her softly, he couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"Please stay…"

"Rukia, wake up" Ichigo tried again, whispering louder this time.

"Please stay… by my side… forever…"

Ichigo placed his hand on her cheek and lightly kissed her forehead. Her watery blue-purple eyes met his concerned chocolate brown eyes. "Ichigo," Rukia looked at him with relief, her dream was really just a dream, and he was still with her.

"I'm sorry Rukia, for making you worry like that," He said with sincerity and sadness laced in his voice. He felt like he deserved a zanpakuto through the chest, he caused her pain; he deserved to feel some too. He moved his hand from her face and brought it back to his side.

"What are you talking about…?" Rukia started. She tasted a bit of salty water on her lips, realization kicking in; there were tears on her face. He looked at her with desperate and apologetic eyes, as if he was begging for forgiveness. The more her thought about it, the worse he felt. "Wait, no, don't worry about it! I was just dreaming, I don't even know what I was talking about, I'm fine now, see?" Rukia said. "I really need to be more cautious when I sleep." Rukia thought, "What should I do?" Biting her bottom lip, Rukias face turned a deep shade of pink as she leaned towards Ichigo and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Ichigos eyes widened in surprise before he kissed her back letting his eyes close. His sadness replaced with delight and relief. Rukia slowly pulled away and looked at Ichigo.

"I… love you…" Rukia said. Forcing out the words she has been trying to tell the red head since he saved her from her execution. Ichigo chuckled. He had been trying to tell her those words for a very long time, but just didn't know how to tell her, or if she would return them. After hearing it from her, he felt complete.

"I love you too," He smiled at her.

"Rukia," He asked

"Y-yes?"

"I want to stay by your side, as much as possible."

"…"

"If I could, I would be with you every second of my life. So I won't be able to miss a single expression or obsession. So I could watch you and your cute actions all the time." The thought of being able to do these things made him so happy. He pulled Rukia into a hug and buried his face into her hair, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Rukia wiggled her arms free so she could push Ichigo away from her slightly, so she could look up at his face. Ichigo smiled down at her before pressing his lips onto hers. After they pulled apart, they crawled into Ichigos bed together, wrapped in each other's embrace, before falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
